The present invention relates to the production of a tubular laminated structure formed by layers of fibrous material, superposed in axial direction, each layer extending from the inside surface to the outside surface of the structure.
Such structures are particularly suitable for use as reinforcing structures constituting preforms for producing pieces in composite material, such as for example ablative thermal protections for solid propellant rocket motors. The composite pieces are obtained by densification of the preforms, this being achieved by core-deposition of a matrix-forming material, such as thermosetting resin, carbon or another refractory material, for example a ceramics-type material. Densification is performed in conventionally known manner by chemical vapor infiltration or by liquid impregnation followed by a heat treatment, or else by infiltration preceded by pre-impregnation.